


juicy dripping

by brightFenmeigui



Category: kookmin 国旻
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightFenmeigui/pseuds/brightFenmeigui





	juicy dripping

Juicy Dripping

走到家门口的时候，闻到了熟悉的味道。

闻起来...晚饭会是海带豆腐汤，还有干锅小土豆，甚至还有尝试了之后发现又简单又好吃的无油煎翅。

还有一股非常甜蜜的、光是闻到就能感受到它甜蜜的汁水随着咬下去而淋淋漓漓的香气。

看来朴智旻哥今天还买了水蜜桃呢。

 

身为c市的契星集团董事长兼财阀，田柾国住在市中心的城市坐标高楼里。

楼层很高风景极好，有着极大的落地窗，而且是复式结构，漂亮的浴室是他最喜欢的欧式风格就在楼上。

不喜欢吃那些摆盘精致的西餐，因为他家里的小娇妻从笨手笨脚的不会下厨房为了他而蠢兮兮地学做了很多家常菜。

 

再嗅了一口。

老婆的饭煮的越来越香了。

 

那种家常菜的味道让田总裁很是着迷，每次在进房之前的玄关口嗅到家常菜的味道，田柾国眼前就能看到那个小小只的身影在厨房里忙忙碌碌的样子。

老是认真的盯着火苗，抻着脖子歪着头，侧颈的线条流畅柔和，但是下颚线却锋利而明显。

老是喜欢从自己的衣柜里偷他的那些大的过分的衬衫套上，每次问他都强行讲理地说是如果要穿自己的衣服太漂亮了还要搭配很麻烦，就随手拽了田柾国的衬衫。

每当这种时候，松松垮垮的田柾国的衬衫罩在他小而单薄的身体上，那么露出来的锁骨和胸口就更加大面积，连接着上边脖颈好看的线条，诱人的像是犯罪。

尤其是皮肤很白，锁骨下面有一颗痣，每次在被田柾国按在身下索要的时候都会染上情欲的颜色，勾人的紧。

最重要的事是，一想到那个人是为了你而忙碌、只为了你一个人而忙碌......

 

光是想想就能硬。

 

打开门走进去，饭菜的香气更加浓郁了，田柾国瞅了瞅门口小篮子里新鲜挂着水珠的大大的粉嫩的桃子，果然。

油烟机的声音有些聒噪，似乎盖过了田柾国回家的开门钥匙声和关门声，朴智旻没注意到田柾国已经回来了。

向里走去，看到厨房里的朴智旻。

认真的盯着锅，额头上有一点点冒汗，一只手操控着大勺搅着汤锅。

靠。他今天穿的是正装。

白衬衫黑西裤，皮带系在腰上勾勒的他双腿又直又长。

看他穿着正装如此专注的样子就十分十分想、撕烂他的衣服，把他按在灶台上办了得了。

 

田柾国走过去，忽然从背后搂住了朴智旻。

朴智旻吓了一大跳，汤勺扔在锅里，连忙回头，看到是田柾国半是松一口气半是气恼地说；“你干嘛呀，进来也不打招呼？吓死我了。”

田柾国亲昵地用嘴唇磨蹭他的脖子，也不撒手就那样搂着，“宝贝，怎么还穿着正装啊？”

“我今天下班晚了，买了菜回家算着时间看你就快回来了，这不怕来不及连衣服都没换就做菜了嘛。”朴智旻把汤勺拾起来，迁就着他在背后动手动脚。

“什么呀，搞得我好像虐待你一样，早和你说不用着急的，你要是觉得上班累不上班都行……”

话还没说完就被小哥哥否决了，“不行，我的工作是我好不容易争取来的，我喜欢它我才不想辞掉。再说辞掉干嘛，呆在家专门给你做饭啊？”

“专门在家给我艹倒是可以。”

！！？

“厚颜无耻！”朴智旻推开田柾国，专心致志的看他的汤，“你赶紧走开别碍事，你看刚刚都怪你勺子都掉进汤里了！”

“嘘嘘嘘——嘘、嘘！”田柾国看他聒噪起来要赶自己走，直接把他锁得更紧了，一本正经地叫他安静。

“干嘛？”没好气的问。

“智旻哥这样，我真的很想操你。”田柾国眯着眼睛用气声在朴智旻耳边说。

朴智旻直接炸毛了，想要挣脱怀抱，连忙向后面顶了一下田柾国结实如山的身体，却没想到，自己的屁股撞到了田柾国大腿之间硬邦邦的东西。

！！！

靠！田柾国这兔崽子真的是！在哪都能发情！

被发现了，田柾国也没什么好躲藏的了，于是直接咬住了朴智旻的脖子，双手毫不客气地就开始探进朴智旻的衣服里。

今天的衣服扎在皮带裤子里，还有些难扯，朴智旻挣动的厉害。

“你这兔崽子！锅上还有火呢！胡闹！”朴智旻红着耳朵奋力挣扎着，“放开我，我不跟你开玩笑的！老实一点你的手！”

“哥，我想和你做嘛，我都这样了难道你忍心让我憋着吗？”简直堪称无耻，田柾国下流极了地用自己已经勃起的性器磨蹭着朴智旻的大腿根。

虽然隔着西裤可是朴智旻却仍然感觉到它的坚硬和灼热，羞耻感让他甚至腿跟有些发抖。

想到每次和田柾国上床，哦、其实也不一定是在床上，或许是沙发上、浴池里甚至是那面最大的落地窗前，每次和他做爱都被他身下的那根尺寸惊人的东西支配而不得不服软呜咽求饶的恐惧，就忍不住要头皮发麻。

“当然忍心。”朴智旻咬着牙回答，不忍心的话就是自己遭殃了。

“这么无情我会生气的。”田柾国的手在朴智旻的腰间留恋着，那流畅的线条，漂亮的腹肌和人鱼线极其富有弹性。

“放开我！”朴智旻再度摇了摇头。

“老婆、大宝宝、甜心儿，你再乱蹭我真的要走火了，”吐出一串肉麻的称谓之后，田柾国开始威胁，甚至顶了顶胯。

朴智旻瑟缩了一下，果然不敢挣动了，却很是没有好气地回嘴，“别这么叫我，太恶心了，嫌弃。”

“老公过会艹到你叫欧巴你就知道错了，嗯？”

“你......”气结的朴智旻说不出话来。

他清楚的感觉到那双大手把他的衣服拽出紧扎着的裤子腰带，然后是皮带铜扣被磕开的清脆声音，紧接着那双手就直奔着身下的私处闯去。

灶上的火不知道什么时候被眼疾手快的田柾国熄了，朴智旻被他挑逗着身上的敏感点，克制不住的颤栗着。闭上眼睛简直悲切的想，真是混蛋，连继续做饭的后路都给截了。

 

在田柾国用膝盖撞开朴智旻被褪下了裤子发软的大腿，把滚烫而灼热彰显雄姿的性器顶在他身后的穴口的时候，朴智旻打了个哆嗦。

然后他不信邪的再度用力挣动了一下。

 

一个占有欲极强的男人最忌被反抗，尤其是在做爱的时候。

 

田柾国顶了顶腮，皱了一下眉。

然后不由分说的把自己怒盛的欲望凶狠地顶了进去，一手扣着朴智旻因为自己的侵占而绷紧出肌理纹路的细腰，几乎是把他的身体往自己的器官上按下去一般。

怒张的欲望被一寸一寸强硬地插进雪白柔软的臀瓣。

“啊啊——柾、柾国！”眼睛里一下子被逼出水汽，朴智旻慌乱地做出了抓物的动作，然而身前只有灶台，他只能胳膊打颤地撑在灶台上，指尖抠着灶台凸起的边缘。

身体难以承受突如其来的侵犯，绷的极紧。

“轻、轻点！”朴智旻喘息着喝令。

田柾国缓缓吧另一只手从他的小腹向上游弋，直到漂亮的下颚骨和美丽的脖颈处，然后强硬地把他的下巴掰起来，嘴唇凑到他的耳边。

保持着深入的姿势，田柾国舔了舔小哥哥的耳朵，“我难道没教过哥哥，求人态度不能这么强硬，要乖软软的才对吗。”

尽管只是轻轻的往深处再顶了顶，朴智旻几乎就要支撑不住自己了，发出断断续续的呻吟声。

“国、国儿！啊.....呜呜......”朴智旻艰难地维持着那个让他极度痛苦而慌张的姿势，声音里带了些示弱。

田柾国被他没有准备好的紧致甬道夹的也要爽爆了，心情颇好地轻笑，“嗯？我在哦。”

“别！啊别......你轻一点......轻一点好不好……”感觉到田柾国游刃有余的开始加大顶弄的动作，朴智旻别无选择的放软了说话的腔调，眼角被逼出碎泪，可怜兮兮的样子。

“轻一点当然可以，哥哥要乖一点啊，不要老是嘴硬嘛。”

朴智旻凌乱地喘息着，头皮发麻，自己的下身的触觉鲜明的吓人。尤其是自己在田柾国还不算是攻城略地的细细捣弄下，黏膜软肉被刺激的逐渐湿滑起来，肠壁禁不起刺激似的每被侵犯一下就受惊似的收缩。

随着田柾国再度爱抚起朴智旻白色工作服里柔软而有韧性的身体，朴智旻的喘息变得细碎而带上了他自己都注意不到的甜味。

“嗯唔、呼、啊......”带着喘的细碎呻吟随着田柾国有节奏的插入而从自己口中发出，朴智旻耳根都红透了。

“舒服吗，哥？”田柾国的左手从下面绕了过去，一把握住了朴智旻早就高高立起来的性器。

“唔呃——”被突袭的朴智旻禁不住打了个颤，“小、小兔崽子……你给我.....啊啊啊啊——”

话还没说完半句，很明显是被叫了小兔崽子的总裁大人十分不爽，田柾国直接一个用力的顶胯把人钉在了他面前的灶台上。

几乎是被顶了个趔趄，朴智旻几乎快站不住了，扑在灶台上。

自己那锅刚煮了一半的，热气腾腾的汤就在自己眼前飘着香气。

简直委屈了。

为什么我辛苦下了班赶回家给你做饭，还要这样欺负我啊！

委屈的扁嘴，泣音明显地开口，“你为什么不先吃饭就耍流氓？”

田柾国把自己那根粗长的东西缓缓推到底，感受着身下的身体哆嗦着，半是欺压半是安抚地摸了摸朴智旻的脑袋，“我饿了呗。”

“饿了不吃饭？！”

“我想先吃你。”

“......”

轻笑了一下在朴智旻的侧脸留下一个轻轻的吻，“先做一次给你留点体力，我是为了你好。要是等我吃饱饭再和你做，你明天就不用上班了。”

“......”

“而且不管怎么样，智旻哥难道现在没有被我操的很爽吗？”田柾国再次摸上朴智旻顶端渗着透明液体的性器，“都湿成这个样子了。”

“呜！你......”朴智旻咬着牙抵抗身下强烈得骇人的快感，简直要哭出声来。

田柾国变本加厉的大力顶弄起来，胯骨直撞到朴智旻两片臀肉上，把那片雪白的肉都拍打得粉红。

厨房里充斥着淫靡的水声和肉体碰撞的声音，伴随着朴智旻不堪重负的呜咽声。

“国、柾国！呜呜......慢！慢一点....啊啊......”毫不遏制的索取简直让朴智旻慌了分寸，肠道内膜敏感至极，完全难以承受田柾国每一次凶狠的撞击，而且这撞击精准毒辣每次都能直直的捅上朴智旻的敏感点，快感几乎逼着他随着田柾国的每一次插入而绞紧了肠肉痉挛，然而每一次无意识痉挛着绞紧自己的内壁却又会给自己带来更加可怕的触觉反馈，像个要压榨尽朴智旻体力的死循环。

田柾国清晰地感觉到朴智旻里面逐渐被操开被操软，他努力撑着灶台的双手也越来越脱力，更不要说一开始就被他操的发软的大腿。

朴智旻连稳住身子都做不到，只能被田柾国紧紧困在怀里不断索取。

他清楚的感觉到自己下身湿滑又黏腻，快感强烈的像鞭子一样抽打着从肠道到大脑的神经，身体已经不受控制的贪恋快感，纵使粗暴的侵犯同样带来痛苦，可是自己的肠道却像贪吃的小嘴一样紧紧缠住身后的恋人。

“啊啊！！别！”田柾国这时握住朴智旻正滴滴答答滴着欲求不满的液体的小巧器官，开始用力的揉捏，甚至会恶劣地伸出指尖用指甲刮骚那上面的小孔。

这对朴智旻来说简直是恶魔般痛苦的快感。

“呜呜——国儿、饶、饶了我......”朴智旻根本站不住了，摇摇晃晃的，被分开的双腿间随着田柾国任然持久有力的抽插溅出许些汁水，溅在光滑的大理石地板上，两人身体连接的地方一片滑腻狼藉，甚至有一些液体喷溅在灶台桌上，朴智旻看了脸红心跳。

“至少、至少别在厨房里......求你了国儿......”朴智旻闭着眼睛抵抗着强烈至极的痛苦与快乐，难得的开口讨饶。

“嗯……”田柾国抱稳了他，甜蜜之极地亲吻他的侧颈，“看在你乖的份上。”

 

迷迷糊糊还沉浸在快感之间就被抱起来，带到了沙发上。

还没眨眨眼睛反应一下田柾国就直接提起他的脚踝把他的腿折到胸口，长驱直入地再次进来。

“唔唔！！啊、呜啊......”这样的体位甚至比刚才还要再深，到了可怕的地步。

“哥，爽吗？”

朴智旻咬着牙闭着眼睛，努力张着嘴换气，吐出凌乱的喘息。眼角是一片红艳艳的颜色好像被欺负的惨了。

他自然不会回答他。

“哥你知道吗，你现在真的，超像一个，被操烂的桃子。”田柾国性感无比的顶着胯，把小哥哥钉进沙发里。

眼前的人简直诱人的可怕，全身是白嫩光滑细腻的皮肤，可是被爱抚和噬咬吮吻个遍，就会留下现在这样及其美丽的红红紫紫的颜色。

和水蜜桃像极了的颜色，青白之下是沙粒状的艳红之色。妖艳的不行。

“哥就像桃子一样，刚捏起来还是硬的，”田柾国笑着对他的小哥哥说，“可是你只要从中心插一根筷子，再捏它，不断搅弄它，用力插它......他很快就会变成一滩流着汁水，滴滴嗒嗒淌水的桃浆。”

“你闭嘴！你闭嘴田柾国！”气急败坏的朴智旻凶狠地瞪着始作俑者，禁不住要破口骂人。

“哥哥身上也和桃子一样甜，诱人的不行呢。”田柾国轻而易举的把妄图堵住他嘴巴的朴智旻的双手反剪到头顶。

“啊西！”朴智旻忍不住爆了粗口。

“不过桃子没有哥哥好，桃子被插烂了就松了，哪像哥哥，”田柾国笑着俯下身来贴到朴智旻耳边，“不论操的多软、多熟、流了多少水，都喜欢吸上来。”

“呀！啊西吧你这个兔崽子！一天除了犯浑还会什么，你就一混球！你是真的混！！！！啊啊啊啊——啊！啊、啊、田、田柾国！好疼！”

朴智旻忘记了最重要的事：绝对不要叫田柾国小兔崽子，更不能骂了脏话还叫他小兔崽子。

算起来前两次田柾国已经大发慈悲饶了他了，可是这会一口气骂了这么多，田柾国觉得不给点惩罚是不行了，一记深的就直接把朴智旻顶的直起了身子。

“哥以后可不能叫小兔崽子叫习惯了改不了口了，”田柾国把他腿顶的更开，插入的更深，朴智旻在他怀里直发抖，尖细的痛吟都带着颤音。

“叫、老、公！”每说一个字便狠狠顶一下。

“啊啊啊！国儿！呜呜......太难受了……饶、饶了我......”

“叫、欧、巴！”再次狠狠的贯穿。

“求、求你了……啊啊、啊、国儿呜呜......”

朴智旻头脑里的理智都被操烂了，疯狂的痛苦和更疯狂的快感把他摧残得摇摇欲坠，以至于他根本听不进国儿说的话，只顾着求饶哀求，好一会才分辨出国儿的指令。可是羞耻感令他想要忽视田柾国的话。

“我错了！柾国饶了我、啊、啊、求你了.....真的太难受了呜呜呜……”朴智旻呜呜咽咽地哀求着，妄图他能大发慈悲不要再为难他。

田柾国却笑了一下，捏住朴智旻即将喷发的性器的根部用力。

“啊啊啊！国儿、放、放手、求你、呜呜......饶了我吧求你......”朴智旻在田柾国怀里猛地弹动一下，哭的快喘不上气了。

“不叫的话，我就不松手哦。”田柾国紧接着更加用力的揉捏起朴智旻性器的根部，甚至抚摸刮骚了旁边的两个囊袋。

“啊、啊、不....不要！呜呜呜……”朴智旻哀哀地哭叫。

“欧巴、老公、饶了我、饶了我......”实在是忍受不了那样难受的感觉，朴智旻疯狂的摇着头，双手被钳制不能动弹，哀哀地说出了田柾国想听的。

“乖。”禁锢总算被解开，朴智旻几乎快昏过去了。

“老婆最棒了。”接下来是更加卖力的“讨好”辛苦给自己做饭的老婆，一次次撞击精准熟悉的碾磨在朴智旻的敏感点上，让他蜷曲着脚趾全身打着颤，声音一声比一声拔高，最后在他射的时候几乎是尖叫的声音里也把自己的精华灌到朴智旻的身体里。

 

田柾国带着朴智旻清洗完之后，去厨房收拾了残局。

地上湿湿粘粘的，像淋了桃子汁。

他咬咬嘴唇，重新把饭菜热好，把汤也炖好，端给床上气鼓鼓的人。

“老婆，大宝宝，甜心儿，吃饭了。”

“别这么叫我！”

“小气死了智旻哥，不就上了你一次嘛，生气了半个晚上。”嘟嘴装可怜。

“我辛苦做饭，为什么还要欺负我！”

 

总裁大人眨眨圆溜溜的兔眼睛，“或许是因为哥今天穿了正装吧，太帅气了，就特别想扒光你。”

“那我以后都只穿睡衣了！”气鼓鼓。

田柾国想象了一下他穿着他口中的睡衣也就是自己的衬衫，趴在灶台做饭的样子。

或许薄薄的衣服会透出小哥哥背部光滑的曲线，漂亮的锁骨和胸口上的痣一定能看得一清二楚……

还是会想上了他。

果然。

田柾国爬上床，把朴智旻搂进怀里抱着，揉着他毛绒绒的脑袋。

“其实不是哥穿什么衣服，是只要是哥哥，我就会想抱你，占有你，和你做爱。仅此而已。”

被闷在怀里的朴智旻挑挑眉毛。

我也是啊。这样的痛苦并快乐，是只有国儿一个人能给予的。

 

 

END


End file.
